Smut University 2013
by krida86
Summary: Smut University 2013. I'll post homework assignments. These will typically be one shots. Most likely they will feature Edward and Bella, but that can change with the topics. Rated M for adult situations and probably language etc.
1. Perve Swerve

**SmutUniversity 2013- Homework 1: Perve Swerve.**

* * *

Ok… so this has been extremely challenging for me. This is my first EVER lemon scene! From what I can see, I'm what LayAtHomeMom calls – _the Naughty by Nature_. I am very excited to be a part of Project Team Beta's SmutUniversity, and I'm learning a LOT. English is my second language, and this text isn't betaed. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words: 6920

* * *

My hands are shaking as I close the door of the cab. It's as though my body is ready to explode! The whirlwind of emotions I've been through this evening is overwhelming and I'm just barely able to keep them at bay. I'm forced to take a deep breath to calm myself, before rattling off my address to the driver. Tears are burning behind my eyelids, but I fight them away. Only when I'm in the comfort of my own home will I allow myself to break down… Only then will I allow myself to feel the depth of Edward's betrayal. I blink rapidly, yet again forcing away the tears.

Seeking distraction, I turn my gaze to the passing city lights outside the cab's window. For a city that never sleeps, I am amazed by the tranquility and familiarity I am able to find in simply observing my surroundings. A year ago this town had been a complete stranger to me. Now… it was as though we had become friends. I had begun to feel at home. As though, I had found my place in this world; a place where I belonged. Hurt spreads in my chest like fire as I am reminded of the night's happenings. I shake my head and lean back in my seat.

"Only when you are home," I whisper, reminding myself of my own private agreement.

_A year ago I had been given a fantastic opportunity to work for Cullen Inc. I was fresh out of university and ready for whatever life had in store for me. A small town girl making her way in the big city… Ugh… If I had only known then what I know now. I had been naïve and blinded by my dreams._

_The first few months had been like a slap in the face. A harsh reality check, testing my limits. I had never worked so hard in my life! But, I believed in the company, even if my current job description was very far from what I actually wanted to do with my life. Cullen Inc. was the absolute best when it came to advertising, and I kept reminding myself that I was lucky. With each coffee run and insane workload I would focus on my goal. I dreamt of being part of the creative team. I longed to be part of creating something memorable, and to one day see my work posted on a large billboard on Times Square._

_I don't know if it was my hard work, or simply a twist of fate, that led me to work for Edward Cullen; the company's golden boy and heir to the advertising throne. He was in need of a new personal assistant and a longer trial period had been set in place. When I first was informed of my "possible" new position, I had been thrilled. I knew that working as an assistant wasn't my dream job. However, I believed I had been given a golden ticket. A definite springing board into the advertising world. Sooner or later, a door was bound to open up and I'd be able to take part in the outstanding creative department at Cullen Inc. Little did I know about what it meant to work for a man who was so driven to prove his place in the company that everything else, simply didn't matter. There was also a HUGE competition for the position. We had been 15 aspiring assistants going in, all of whom had already worked for longer periods of time in the company. After the first day, over half were asked to pack their belongings and leave Cullen Inc. for good._

_I was the one with the least experience, but I had learned two very important things during my very first months at the company. Always keep your eyes wide open and your mouth shut!_

_Observation was extremely important in the advertising business and Cullen Inc. was no exception. By silently observing, I learned what the mysterious and seemingly cold Edward Cullen liked and disliked. I could tell which idea pitches he would go for before he even spoke a word. I also made a point of learning how he liked his coffee, what he preferred for lunch, and most importantly which routines he held. Luckily, I quickly learned that Mr. Cullen had somewhat of an OCD personality. He didn't enjoy change and was therefore almost always in a poor mood around his aspiring assistants. He just seemed to want the process to be over! His routine could be calculated by the minute, he was extremely private and hardworking. He was always the first one at work (at least before I learned his schedule) and the last to leave. While most of the others tried their best to make an impression (and promptly lost their jobs), I kept to the sidelines waiting for my chance and for him to notice me._

_I had begun coming in early enough to leave his favorite coffee (double macchiato with very little water) and Danish (apparently, Mr. Cullen had a sweet tooth) on his desk. I had just enough time to rush back to my cubicle and watch him arrive. The first time I did this, my heart had been pounding so hard in my chest that I was convinced he'd be able to hear me. He had entered like he did every day: head held high, sharp and confident steps, briefcase in hand and several newspapers and magazines in hand. He entered his office, his door agape allowing me a perfect view of his desk. His movements were so controlled and quick that for anyone else (who hadn't observed and studied his every move for the past month) would presume he hadn't even given who left him the coffee and pastry a second thought. I knew however… I knew that the brief pause he spent before sitting down and the careful first taste of his coffee, to check if it was just right… I knew those carefully calculated movements were important. The fact that he drank the whole coffee and ate the entire Danish in a few quick bites, made me feel relieved and positive that I was on the right track._

_A few weeks passed, and I was able to keep my routine and stay completely unnoticed. One day, however, Edward showed up early. Entering the room just as I was leaving. He paused, carefully studying me for a few moments, before walking passed me to his desk. My heart had been beating so hard in my chest that I thought it would pop out! I stood there frozen in place as I waited for him to speak. He didn't for a very long time, so I decided to make my exit. After my first step, his rich and musical voice stopped me. _

"_Miss Swan, would you fetch my messages? They're on Angela's desk?"_

_My mouth moved, no sounds coming out like a fish out of water. I was shocked by the fact that he knew my name! Finally, before making a complete fool of myself, I was able to answer._

"_Yes, sir… Right away, sir."_

_My, now purpose filled, steps were forced to an abrupt stop yet again, as he called out after me. _

"_Oh, and Isabella?" _

_I turned, surprised with the look of humor dancing in his emerald eyes. _

"_Next time, please switch out the Danish for something a little healthier? If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to increase my daily exercise to the double, and to be honest… I don't really have time for that." _

_His mouth turned into a crooked smile and I felt transfixed by his beauty. Edward Cullen was an extremely handsome man, everyone knew this. However, his strong work ethic and cold exterior pushed most people away. Almost everyone at the office feared him. He demanded perfection and was quick to fire anyone who didn't share his opinions. _

"_A muffin, perhaps?" I questioned softly._

_The smile on his mouth broadened. _

"_I will leave that up to your excellent decision making, Miss Swan. Now, if you please? My messages?"_

_It wasn't until I was safely back at my cubicle that I realized he'd actually just complimented me. Edward Cullen never complimented anyone! The next morning the rest of the aspiring assistants were placed elsewhere within the company and I officially signed my contract as Mr. Edward Cullen's personal assistant. _

_Edward Cullen was famous for several different reasons. His family was known throughout the USA and in many other parts of the world. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, was an advertising mastermind and sat as the ruling CEO of the company. Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, used to work as an actress, but was now well known across the globe for her charities and grand parties. The super couple had three children. Emmett, who had thrived in sports and now played for the New York Giants. Alice, who was making her way into the world of fashion as a designer. And finally, Edward, the golden boy following his father's footsteps. _

_From the outside, the relationship between Edward and his father appeared to be loving and supportive. Everything a father and son relationship should be. However, this image was quickly shattered the moment I began working closely to Edward Cullen. I quickly realized the extreme expectations the elder Mr. Cullen had of his son. Nothing appeared to be good enough and his sneaky, critical remarks would cause my blood to boil as they, often unfairly, were directed towards his son. It broke my heart to see Edward upset. However, what haunted me the most when it came to Edward's reactions, was that he never showed his emotions. I wondered if he was keeping everything bound up inside and I feared for the day his glass would overflow and he'd break down. _

_For months I worked as the passive role of Edward Cullen's assistant. Again, with a trick of fate, our working relationship evolved. After a disaster in the creative department. I found myself pulling an all-night'er with yours truly. He had been frustrated and extremely on edge since this particular client was absolutely invaluable for the company. Hours passed and Edward had nothing! Carefully (afraid I'd get fired!), I began actively coming with ideas and comments, moving away from my passive role. He had been somewhat apprehensive at first, but soon we were able to throw ideas back and forth. Together, we were able to create something that could be presented the next morning. It hadn't been perfect because of the lack of time, however the client had loved it!_

_After that Edward and I began working more and more together. The ideas would come from the creative department, but then we'd work privately and take the idea even further and bring it to life. I was still officially Edward's personal assistant, however he began treating me differently, allowing me to take a much larger part in the process. We had become friends. Or at least, so I thought._

The lump in the back of my throat grows uncomfortably as a single tear manages to escape my eyes. I'm almost home, but my emotions are being held back by a thread! Finally, the car turns onto my street and I hurry to pay the driver just as he stops in front of my apartment building. I am barely holding on as I make my way to the front door.

I hear a car door shut aggressively, but don't allow myself to turn. I just want to get inside. The desperate sound of his voice causes my movements to freeze instantly.

"Isabella?! Please, just let me explain!"

I can hear his footsteps rush over the front lawn. His actions and words this evening have crushed me, but still the desperation and agony in his voice pulls at my heart. Even now, when all I want to do is hate him… I can't. The emotional hold he has on me is ridiculous…

"Go home, Edward," I order over my shoulder, feeling his presence coming closer. My voice is surprisingly strong, but at the same time resigned. I feel emotionally drained and exhausted. I just want to go inside and curl up into a ball and cry, but I can't do that with him here.

"Bella, please?" he begs, quickly moving up the stairs to where I'm standing, completely disregarding my order. His use of my nickname tears at my heart. He'd only use that name when we were alone in the privacy of his office.

I can now feel the warmth of his body behind me, he isn't touching me, but the pull he has on me is unreal. I can smell his aftershave, his perfume, and the musky smell that's simply him. My outstretched hand shakes, slipping from its place where I was turning the key. His hand reaches out from behind me, touching my shoulder. He finishes what I started, unlocking the door with ease. I'm frozen in place, trying to ignore the heat that spreads through me in reaction to his touch. His lips are near my ear. I can literally feel his breath on my skin as he exhales deeply.

"Bella? Please? Let me come in? Let me explain?"

His voice is husky, barely above a whisper.

The soft words tear through me like a knife as I'm reminded of what had happened this evening. Brave anger begins to boil and I find enough courage to turn and face him. I am briefly surprised of just how close he's standing, but I quickly regain control and fix my eyes on his. His emerald eyes widen slightly as his hands drop at his sides. For a moment he looks like a young boy preparing to be scolded, not a man who should stand by his decisions.

"I think you've said enough for this evening. Don't worry, Edward, you've been perfectly clear!"

A bitter laugh escapes my lips. His burning eyes are pleading with me, begging for forgiveness, but I just can't…

"I'll hand in my resignation on Monday," I say determined, turning to open the door and pull out my keys from the lock.

As quickly as I can, I try to make my escape and close the door on him, but he's too fast. I run up the stairs as fast as I can in my tight dress and high heels. But, after only a few steps up the stairs, I am overcome by my lack of coordination and fall forward. I lift my hands to protect me from certain impact, but the blow never comes. Instead, I am surrounded by heat. A delicious heat that makes my body react forcefully. I hate the hold he has on my body.

A strong arm around my waist secures me to his body and I swear I can feel his every muscle work to hold me in place. My mouth runs dry as I remember all the times I have dreamt of being in his embrace. How I've longed for it… Fantasized about it… We had become friendly at work, but my feelings for him weren't exactly platonic. What had begun as an innocent crush, had grown into full-blown infatuation. I tried my hardest to hide my feelings from him, but I knew he wasn't oblivious to my emotions. Which was why his actions this evening, what he said, and how he'd treated me, had hurt as much as it did.

I can feel his lips on the top of my head as he breathes deeply through his nose and mouth. "_Is he smelling me_?" I wonder briefly before expelling the thought. Reminding myself that I am nothing to him. Nothing but a creative tool he can use to insure his place in the company.

"Will you please stop running away from me and let me explain?" His voice shakes with anger or perhaps frustration, it's hard to tell. His strong grasp on my body doesn't ease up, in fact the arm around my waist actually seems to tighten.

"Edward, please?" I beg him. My body fighting against him with everything I have. I just want to be left alone.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, he grabs the keys from out of my hand, turns me around to face him before I am suddenly turned face down behind his back. Carrying me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he begins making his way to my apartment! A surprised yelp, followed by a long list of curse words escapes my lips as I try to fight him.

"What the fu… Edward, put me down this instant!"

He stops abruptly, tightening his hold around my upper thighs.

"Be still, Isabella or I will drop you down these stairs," he hisses through his teeth.

The height and obvious warning in his tone of voice stills my movements instantly. I stay silent, trying very hard not to pay attention to the spectacular view I have directly in front of me. I also try not to think about the way his strong muscles move as he makes his way up the stairs. But I am weak. A weak, weak woman who has filled her every fantasy for almost a year with images of this fantastic specimen of a man.

"_Oh, dear Lord almighty_," I think, shamelessly examining his perfectly sculpted ass. At least I'll have this image burned into the back of my mind to remember after I leave Cullen Inc.

He stops at the top floor, fumbling with my keys for a moment before opening the door with his foot. I'm temporarily surprised he remembers where I live, he's only been here once very briefly. I'd forgotten an important folder at home, so on our way to the presentation we stopped by. He never actually came in that day, but simply stood by my door waiting gentlemanly for me.

My two story apartment is small, but sweet. I love it, but now that Edward enters with me tossed over his shoulder, I can't help but think that my apartment looks somewhat hobbit sized. It certainly is nothing like his modern and highly stylish penthouse. I can't help but cringe when I see the dust bunnies dancing around on the dark hardwood floor. "_I really need to clean here more_," I think. Quickly reminding myself that I'll soon be out of a job and will have all the time in the world to clean.

The first floor has an entrance, kitchen and small living room, while the entire second floor houses my bedroom and bathroom. I love my bedroom, and spend most time up there when I'm at home. I've spent so much time at work that I've basically only ever come home to sleep anyways! The room used to be part of the attic, so the roof is curved and there is a large window pointing directly to the sky right above my bed. At night, I'd spend hours just studying the sky, finding peace amongst the stars. The walls are a light purple (very feminine) and the floorboards are a pale wooden color. I love that my bedroom is so open, the only closed off room on the second floor being the bathroom.

Edward walks towards the stairs, and for a fleeting moment I think he might just carry me all the way up the winding stairs to my bedroom. But that would just be wishful thinking, and quite unpractical since I've promised to loathe him for all eternity for betraying me the way he did!

A thrill runs through me as he pulls my high heels off my feet, tossing them carelessly to the side. Then he leans forward, carefully placing my feet on the steps. I understand now why he took my shoes off, he simply didn't want me to fall or lose my balance. Nothing more. He keeps his arms around my waist for a few seconds longer than I expect. His hands burning into my skin beneath the silk fabric of my dress. I'm embarrassed by the way I must look. I know my face is red from being held upside down, and my fancy, new hairdo has disintegrated into a simple mess on the top of my head. I so do not want him to see me like this.

A soft finger touches my chin and gently lifts my gaze to meet his. His deep, green pools are searching, filled with an emotion I can't grasp. I realize we're almost head to head now, seeing as he's placed me on one of the stairs. Usually, Edward's figure towers over me, but now he's directly in my line of sight. It's somewhat unnerving.

"Will you let me explain now?" he asks carefully, keeping eye contact.

I close my eyes, tears welling up beneath my eyelids.

"What is there to explain, Edward? Our joined efforts got that prize tonight, but instead of acknowledging that and doing what you promised, you wanted to shine on your own. Officially, I'm only your assistant, so I don't have any rights to object to it… I just… I trusted you!"

My voice raises, but I've already given up.

"I had your name printed on each of those documents, Bella. I clearly stated it was a joined effort. But somehow… Carlisle must have erased it... or someone! I had no idea, Bella, believe me!"

Oh, how I want to believe him… His eyes are pleading, his voice desperate.

"And yet, you stood in front of the entire audience and accepted the prize without even mentioning me."

Tears are freely flowing down my cheeks now and I see anguish spread through his eyes. His mouth turns into a firm line as anger begins to show on his features. His cheeks flush slightly as he takes a small step closer to me, just far enough not to touch, but enough to capture my complete attention. He studies me firmly, before a soft whisper escapes his lips.

"I was jealous."

My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline, a harsh breath escaping my lips. Is joking with me?

"Excuse me?" I stutter, shocked by his revelation.

"You were hanging around Jacob the entire night," he says, as though that's supposed to explain everything.

"Jacob Black?!"

"He was touching you and I didn't like it," he answers simply.

"He is a friend!" I shout.

"I still didn't like it," he repeats, his voice rough.

His eyes turn predatory, but I am somewhat unaware as a strong sense of anger boils over inside me. I push against his chest harshly with both my hands. A look of surprise graces his features as he automatically steps backwards in response to my actions.

"What the hell, Edward?! You didn't like it?"

I laugh harshly before continuing.

"Do you think I liked seeing Tanya draped around you like a cobra all night!"

I walk backwards up another stair, wanting to escape, but also wanting to stand over him for once and let him hear what I thought about the situation!

"And what do you care, huh?! You didn't say one word to me this evening. You hardly even looked at me! What? Am I so disgusting to look at? Or, God forbid, touch?"

A look of disbelief crosses his features. He closes his mouth sharply, clearly grinding his teeth together as the muscles in his jaw moves. My hands are shaking at my sides as I draw several shuddering breaths. He runs his hands through his hair, a tell-tale sign of his frustration. A deep, humorless laugh escapes his lips.

"You honestly don't know, do you?"

I grab the railing, leaning forward as I answer his question with a question. Why does he always have to be so secretive!

"Know what?"

Determination spreads on his face as his eyes study mine. He moves towards me, rising up as he walks up a single stair. His hand is reaching up in front of him on the railing. I notice how white his hand is and realize it's because of how hard his grip is. My eyes fly to his the moment he begins his response.

"I haven't been able to look at you this evening, because I… I was afraid I'd lose control."

My mind is completely blank for a few seconds… What? I'm confused.

"Wh-," I begin, but he interrupts me immediately.

"Please, let me finish or I won't be able to?"

I close my mouth and nod in response.

"I live my life by a set of rules. I don't ever break them and I've never even been tempted to do so… Until you entered my life. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. When you first began to leave me coffee in my office, I knew it was you from the first day. Do you know how I knew it was you?"

His words are mesmerizing, unreal. Before I realize what's happening he's moved up several others stairs and is now standing directly in front of me. I can feel the heat of his body, his smell… It's intoxicating. I can't seem to move from where I'm standing.

I shake my head, unable to form words in my mouth. He leans forwards, closing his eyes as he inhales deeply. When he opens his eyes, I am shocked to see how dark they look. I feel hypnotized by them.

"It's your smell… You smell so good! It's like a drug to me… calling to me."

His tongue escapes his mouth briefly to wet his lips, and I can't help but wonder what he'd taste like… How his tongue would feel against mine. His words bring me back to reality.

"I had to wait for weeks to prepare myself… to ensure I was strong enough before I actually spoke to you. Every time I'm with you is a struggle, and I am so tired of fighting it!"

One of his long, slender fingers cross the distance between our hands as he begins to caress me. It's such a small movement, but the effects it has on me is insane! Warmth and pleasure spreads all the way from my hand, down to my lower regions. I feel liquid pooling between my thighs. My heart is pounding in my chest, my cheeks heating up as I watch his finger move back and forth.

"Tonight..." he pauses, his voice deep and husky.

"That dress…mmmmm," he hums, the sound causing my body to react forcefully.

I can feel my nipples harden and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. His finger grows bold as it moves from my hand and softly touches the fabric of my dress. I'm leaning against the railing, so it's really not far from my hand. He's so gentle that I can barely feel his finger through the fabric.

"Every day I wonder," he pauses. His eyes has been studying his lonely finger, but they now turn to me. They are smoldering, filled with passion and lust.

"Do you taste better than you smell? I just know you do…I imagine how that milky, white skin of yours feels like under my touch? I fantasize in devouring you, Bella. I long to pull that plumb, pink bottom lip of yours into my mouth and suck on it. Every time you bite your lip, I swear, I am this close to testing my theory."

His powerful gaze narrows in on the lip that is tightly placed between my teeth. He moves his hand, gently touching my upper chin as he pulls my lip free. My breathing is shallow, shaking with want and acute need. My brain seems to have turned itself off, unable to comprehend what's happening!

"Every single day, I wake up hard from dreaming about you. I've had to cut down some of my training time to actually relieve the tension. But it's not enough… It doesn't stop me from wanting you… And I know that if I kiss you, if I start something with you…" he pauses.

He's actually leaning forward. His lips so close to where I want them to be. So close to making all of my dreams and fantasies come true. But he keeps his distance.

"I won't ever let you go… I'd make love to you, slowly and sensually… I'd fuck you so fast and hard that you wouldn't be able to walk the next day… But, still it wouldn't be enough. I'm insatiable when it comes to you."

My mouth is completely dry, all the liquid in my body collecting in one single spot. I can't help but feel my lips part and almost pucker up in need. Oh, how I want him to kiss me… to lose his damned control.

"Don't you understand, Bella?" he questions, turning his head to the side as he runs his gaze across my face.

"You should order me to leave. Beg for me to leave you alone. You of all people know! I'm a workaholic, with severe emotional issues. A relationship with me would be doomed. I'd drag you down with me. I'll ruin you."

His eyes turn pleading. Air leaving is lips as though he's run a marathon. He's struggling with everything he has in him. Begging for me to give him an out… to play safe. But for once the safe, shy and quiet girl in me steps aside. Allowing the confident woman I've built up in my dreams to come out. I've been given my answer to an unspoken question I've had for months… Edward wants me, and I want him.

I step back yet another stair. We're almost in the middle of the stair case now. I lift my hands to my hair. Quickly, removing all the remaining hair pins, allowing my hair to drop, not caring about the mess I'm making. I shake my hair loose, keeping my eyes on him. He looks like an animal ready to pounce. His eyes predatory; wanting.

"Kiss me," I order, my voice sounding strong and confident.

He closes his eyes as though he's in pain.

"Bella… I'm not good for you."

His resolve is fading, I can tell by the way his voice cracks and the way his eyes roam across my body. What I do next, is nothing I've ever done before. Sure, I'm no virgin, but I've never initiated anything outside of the bedroom. To be honest, my knowledge of sex is mostly from my imagination and what I've read in books. I've only experienced a very few sexual positions and it's always been in the darkness of my own room. This is a stretch for me, something completely new. It's terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time.

I carefully reach behind my back, drawing down the zipper of my dress before shedding it from my body quickly. I stand before him in only my undergarments. A lacy black bra and matching panties. Before I can begin to feel embarrassed, I hear a deep groan escaping Edward's lips as he leans forward to adjust himself in front of me. My eyes fall to the large bulge on the front his pants. I've done that… I've made him hard for me. I am wanted…lusted after. Confidence, unlike anything I've felt before grows within me as I move my hands to the clasp behind my back.

A sound escapes Edward, sounding somewhat like a growl, and suddenly he's standing directly in front of me.

"I want to do that part," he whispers.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening his lips are on mine. They are hard to begin with, demanding, passionate. Mine meet his with equal intensity. Our lips dance together as though they belonged to one another. His lips are so soft… so good. Unable to wait longer, I run my tongue against his lips, begging for him to allow me entrance. He does so without hesitation. The second our tongues touch we both moan loudly. His taste is magical, intoxicating, delicious… Kissing him is unlike anything I've ever experienced.

His hands are roaming across my body; touching, squeezing, pulling me to him, worshiping.

My hands are in his hair. The hair that has driven me mad for almost a year. So soft underneath my fingers, so thick and wild. I tug at his hair, a grunt escaping his lips as he pushes me backwards. I gently fall back, his arms guiding me lay down against the stairs. I wrap my thighs around him pulling him closer, unwilling to break our physical connection. He moves between my legs. I can feel the warmth of his hard shaft through the fabric of his tuxedo pants and my panties. I'm certain he can feel how wet I am as he moves back and forth. Both of us are moaning loudly as pleasure spreads from our lower regions. Never has dry humping felt so good, but I need more.

The combined feeling of needing more and the stairs uncomfortably pressing into my back, gives me enough strength to retract my lips from his. I can't help but smile as I study him. His breath is coming out in huffs, his cheeks are splashed with a hint of pink and his lips are a delectable red color. He stops his movements and waits for me to make the next move.

"Take me to bed, Edward… Make love to me, fuck me… do whatever you want with me… I'm yours."

His response is instant. We share a passionate kiss, before he lifts us to our feet. My feet only touch ground briefly before he pulls them up again around his waist. I grind my clit against his lower stomach and tighten my thighs around him as I attack his neck with wet kisses. He stumbles up the remaining stairs. A long line of curses escaping his lips as I trace his ear with my tongue.

"Holy Fucking Christ, Bella!"

He stops at the top, pulling my face to his as he kisses me deeply. For a few moments I'm completely oblivious to my surroundings. All I can see and feel is him. Before I know it, I can feel him stop abruptly. Time slows down as he very gently lowers me to the center of the bed.

Breaking my grasp, he steps back and observes me. His hands slowly begin unbuttoning his shirt. I realize now that his tie is missing and that several buttons actually are already undone. Breath catches in my throat as he finishes unbuttoning and removes the shirt. His undershirt following directly after. I love how confident he looks. He is the most handsome man I've ever seen and yet his eyes never leave mine… they are fixed on mine… Me! I always knew he'd be muscular, but I never imagined this. He's built, but not overly so. His lean figure moves elegantly, forcefully. His fingers now drop to his buckle and I can't help but lick my lips as his pants drop, joining his shirts on the floor.

Now, only in his boxers, he climbs gracefully onto the bed. He finds my lips instantly, kissing me deeply, keeping his body away from mine.

"Please," I whisper against his lips. Begging for him to touch me, to feel his body against mine.

"You are stunning," he whispers, moving to kiss my cheek.

"Perfect." A kiss is placed on my chin. "Beautiful." My neck. "Smart." My shoulder. "Desirable." My upper chest. "Sexy."

When he utters the last word, two things happen simultaneously. His hand moves behind my back, unclasping my bra. And his tongue escapes his lips as he licks the valley between my breasts. The bra is quickly shed and his mouth immediately begins to pay homage to the both of them. He is relentless as he licks, sucks and gently bites them. One hand taking care of the other as his lips moves back and forth. I moan and groan in response to his actions. Never before have I been this turned on, never have I experienced lust like this. I move my thighs together, seeking friction. I've never felt so wanton in my life, but I need some form of release, I'm too far gone already. Before I can do anything else about it, Edward stops his movements. His head lifting to show a mischievous smile growing on his lips.

"Anything you need, dear?" He asks innocently, his fingers teasing my breasts gently.

A frustrated sigh leaves me.

"Edward? Please?" I beg. I can see him decide between teasing me further or not, but luckily for me, he relents to my pleas.

Silently, he sits back on his knees, his hands finding the band of my panties before gently moving them down my legs. I'm completely naked before his eyes. I feel strangely empowered in knowing I'm desired by such a spectacular being. He lifts my legs, one by one to remove my final article of clothing. For each leg he lifts, he places a soft kiss on the inside of my foot, causing shivers to run down my spine. He sits for a few seconds and studies me. I can feel his eyes roaming across every inch of my body. Usually, this would make me uncomfortable, but not now… Now I feel wanted, beautiful.

He stands to his knees, pushing his boxers down, revealing the part of his body I've perhaps fantasized most about. His hand grips his cock firmly, stroking himself a few times as his eyes continue to roam across my body. He stands tall and ready against his stomach. Everything about the man in front of me screams power and confidence. I reach out to him, pulling him on top of me. We'll have time to explore more later. Right now, I need to feel every inch of him. I need him inside me.

He kisses me leisurely, the haste from earlier disappearing as he takes his time. He moves his shaft to my entrance, moving it up and down against the wetness that pools there. A grunt escapes his lips, a moan through mine.

"I have to…" he begins, his voice shaking as he continues the delicious movements from his lower body.

"Ah… Co.. Condom. Bella, I have to get a condom from my wallet." His movements stop, but I quickly continue them. Moving my body up and down, unwilling to stop.

"Bella…" he warns, but his returning movements go against his words.

"I'm safe... I'm on the pill… Please, Edward, I need you," I beg, reason far gone from my mind.

A brief look of hesitation crosses his features before he moves minimally, his warm and hard cock now at my entrance. His eyes hold mine as he presses forward. His brow furrowing as he moves back and forth. It's been years since my last sexual encounter, and he is larger than anyone I've been with. I feel myself being stretched as he inch by inch fills me. He leans his head forward against mine as he enters me fully. A deep breath escapes both of us. I take a few moments to appreciate how good he feels against me, inside me, all around me.

With a soft kiss on my lips, he begins to move. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Each thrust is taking me higher and higher towards a pleasure I have yet to experience while actually having intercourse. It doesn't take long for either of us. I can notice his body tremble as he moves forcefully against my body. His muscles are working hard and he's working up a sweat as he races us against our goal. Suddenly, he moves to stand on his knees again, spreading my legs even more as he pounds into me. It's aggressive, animalistic and wonderful. He licks his thumb before moving it to rub against my clit. He finds the spot instantly, and plays me like an instrument, my moans growing louder and louder as I reach my peak.

"Ahhh… Ummm… Edward," I whimper as floods of pleasure rip through me. I can feel it all the way down to my toes.

He follows me seconds later, pumping into me several times as he finds his release. I pull him back into my arms, reveling in the feeling of his warm body against mine. He kisses my neck softly, burying his face in my hair.

We lay silently for several minutes, both of us basking in the aftermath of our powerful orgasms.

"You won't be able to get rid of me now you know." His voice is muffled by my hair, but I can feel the vibrations of his voice and the smile growing on his lips against my neck.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," he continues, raising himself to lean against his elbow to look down on me. The absolute joy on his face is something I've never seen on him before. I trace his smile with my fingers before responding.

"I've wanted you since the moment I met you… I meant what I said, Edward, I'm yours."

His mouth descends, kissing me softly. I push him away, needing to finish what I want to say.

"But, I'll still be handing in my resignation on Monday. Cullen Inc. has a rather strict non-fraternizing policy and that just won't work."

I pull his mouth back to mine before he can utter a single words.


	2. Prelude to a Kiss

**Prelude to a Kiss**

* * *

Assignment: Write a kiss in 500 words (this is a little more!), including the before, the during and after. We were also supposed to use dialogue more than usually.

Comments: I'm back at work so I'm horribly behind on my homework, but I'll get there. This isn't my best work (it's not beta'ed and English is my Second language), but the idea came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it before I got it down on paper. This is also much sweeter than anything I've ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

The music grows stronger, reaching its peak as the hero and heroine come together in a passionate embrace. The filmatography, story line and dramatic music create a beautiful climax where the spectator can't help but be pulled in. It's as though I can feel the raw emotions radiate from the embracing couple. Longing, happiness, relief, desperation, love, lust – all mixed together in one powerful kiss. I can't help but draw my bottom lip into my mouth as I imagine what a kiss like that must feel like. Warm, with just the right amount of tongue to create a delicious wet friction between the exploring -.

"Have you ever had that?" I blurt out, interrupting my own train of thought. My eyes stay fixed on the television screen in front of us as I nervously await his answer. I wasn't really planning on asking him this.

I feel Edward's hand move blindly in search of the popcorn between us.

"Had what exactly?" His voice is muffled.

I turn my head from the screen to study him for a moment.

Edward is in the midst of shoving handfuls of our shared buttery snack into his mouth. His feet are comfortably resting on the small coffee table in front of us. He's wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a dark brown sweater. His unruly mop of bronze colored hair looks darker tonight. His usual, almost dirty blonde tone with hints of bronze and gold, looks more like a mixture of a dark red and brown. I remind myself that he did borrow my shower, so his hair is probably still wet. I can't help but wonder over how laid back and relaxed he looks in my apartment. Why this beautiful man (the boy) decided to befriend me, is beyond me.

I sad sigh escapes my lips. Even while shoving food down his throat, he is the most gorgeous man alive. His beautiful emerald eyes are thoroughly focused on the movie playing on the screen. It seems as though he's truly enjoying it.

I wonder for a moment if I should change the subject to something more familiar, and tease him for enjoying my 'rom-com chick-flick' choice. He had been so opposed to it when we debated which movie we wanted to rent. My growing curiosity, however, dismisses the thought quickly.

"Have you ever had a-, you know…? A 'movie kiss', like that?" I stutter.

My cheeks instantly heat up with a familiar blush caused by my lack of eloquence. Immediately, Edward's eyes turns away from the movie to meet my gaze. A teasing smile grows on his lips while a soft rumble of a deep chuckle escapes his mouth.

"A 'movie kiss'?" He raises an eyebrows in question. Silently asking me to explain myself further.

Out of habit, I hit him softly with one of the throw pillows. He instantly predicts my movement and is able to stop the pillow from hitting its goal (his face) with a short laugh.

"Come on, Edward, I'm trying to be serious here. Have you ever kissed someone and felt as though time actually stood still for a few moments? Or have you ever been so overcome with emotions that you can feel the effects of the kiss all the way down in your bones?"

"Bella, you need to stop reading those romance novels of yours," he responds teasingly. At the same time he leans forward to pause the movie.

"And please don't start talking about 'foot popping'?" he continues, a look of mock dread spreading on his face as he leans back, propping his feet back up on the coffee table. A laugh escapes me in reaction to his words and look of horror. He always knows how to lighten the mood between us.

"That fact that you know what 'foot popping' is, says more about you than it does about me," I tease, sending him a teasing wink.

I see his ears pinken immediately and his eyes drop down to his lap. A sheepish grin grows on his lips when he looks back up at me.

"Alice, begged me to watch _Princess Diaries_ with her last weekend," he confesses with a strong look of embarrassment spreading on his features.

My laughter rings loudly through the room. It has always amazed me of just how much power Edward's little sister has over her brother. Alice has Edward so wrapped around her little fourteen-year-old finger, that it's not even funny. Joined laughter fills the room for a few moments followed by a comfortable silence. My heart swells in my chest as I enjoy the sound of Edward's deep laughter, and happy presence in my small apartment. I truly don't know what I'd do without his friendship. Which is one of the reasons why I've never told him the truth about my growing feelings for him.

I'm about to start the movie again, when Edward stops me.

"Why do you ask? You know? About the kiss-thing?"

His voice is serious, and curious. I decide to be honest.

"I've just never experienced it. And I guess, I wonder if it's real."

His eyebrows raise in response to my words.

"Not even with Michael?" he asks carefully, referring to my newest break up.

A snort escapes me as I remember Michaels wet and almost slobbering like kisses.

"Nope. Not even close," I answer with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

My wide smile falls instantly from my lips as I realize how serious looking Edward is.

"And Jacob?" he continues.

Memories of tightlipped kisses and sweaty hands instantly come to mind. I fake a shudder to enhance my answer.

"No, definitely not."

"What about P-?" he presses.

"Are we going to go through a list of all my ex-boyfriends now?" I ask, interrupting him.

"I meant what I said, Edward, I've never had that," I say, hoping he'll drop the subject.

A look of disbelief crosses his features.

"But you had sex with them? With Jacob and Michael at least."

The fact that he's my best friend and I've known him my entire life, are the only two reasons he knows that detail. The only thing I've ever been able to hide from Edward Cullen is my never-ending crush on him! Other than that, he is able to read me like an open book.

Suddenly, I'm regretting bringing up this topic. My sex life has almost been non-existent in comparison to Edward. He would never go into details about his love life, but I knew there had been a lot more ladies involved, than men in mine. In addition to Edward's handsome features, he was a charmer and a gentleman. He was in my, and many others opinion, the perfect guy. Ergo, my loveless relationships and lack of existing sex life.

"Well, I got tired of being the only one that was still a virgin in high school. I was curious and Jake was gentle. And then with Mike, I guess I was just horny," I say, trying to make Edward uncomfortable enough to change the topic. He had always been a little squeamish when I talked about sex.

He shakes his head as though he's trying to make sense of something in his mind.

"I just find it difficult to understand that no one has kissed you properly, that's all."

I shrug, trying to make it seem as though it really doesn't matter to me.

"I've been kissed a lot of different ways, Edward. It's just never had that 'umpf' that you see in movies or read in books. That's all. Anyways, just forget I said anything. It's not a big deal."

He stays silent as though he's still lost in thought.

Frustrated and uncomfortable, I stand up, grabbing the dirtied cups from the small table.

"It's getting late. I should really get to bed. I just remembered that I have a really early class in the morning," I ramble, moving towards the small kitchen.

His warm hand on my wrist instantly halts my movements. The way my body reacts to him astonishes me every single time. I know I should be used to it already, it's always been like this, but I can't help but loose myself for a few seconds. A delicious warmth spreads from where his fingers are lightly grazing my skin. Like wildfire it moves down my arm and to the pit of my stomach. My mouth goes dry and I feel my heart accelerate in my chest.

The hairs on the back of my neck rise when I feel him move towards me. Usually, he is quick to move away. Sometimes it seems as though the few shared innocent touches between us shock him in some way. I've never understood it. This time, however, he isn't letting go.

Very gently he curls his hand, tightening his grip as he guides my body to turn towards him. I look straight ahead, studying the dark brown sweater he's wearing. It's thick, but I can still see his lean chest move steadily with his breathing. My own breath seems to be caught in my throat and I struggle for a moment to exhale. From the corner of my eye, I see his other hand moves underneath my chin. His light touch is careful and respectful as he guides my head upwards so that my eyes meet his.

His dark green eyes are penetrating and pierce through me like a knife. I feel as though my limbs have completely lost sense of their functions. Every reasonable thought being evicted from my mind. All I can see and feel is him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Bella." His voice is unusually deep and rough.

I swallow slowly before opening my mouth to answer. Absolutely nothing comes to mind as my brain suddenly has decided not to function. A smile grows on Edward's lips in response to my goldfish like mouth.

The hand around my wrist begins to move, slowly tracing the entire length of my arm to up my shoulder. Shivers run down my spine as he moves yet another step closer. I can actually feel his breath on my face now. He smells like popcorn and hot chocolate.

"I know I'm probably crossing a very important 'best friend line', here. But I just can't help but feel like it's my duty to remedy the fact that you haven't had your 'movie kiss'."

The finger that was previously underneath my chin has begun to explore. It moves languidly as it traces my jaw and lips. Edward's eyes darken as he follows the journey his finger is making. I feel as though my insides are melting with the heat I find there. A part of me can't understand that this is happening and longs for Edward to take the next step, another part is terrified of what the next step will mean for our friendship.

"What makes you think that you'll be able to give it to me?" I ask, taunting him. My voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes narrow, both of his hands now moving to cup my cheeks as he holds my gaze with his.

"Because I know you, Bella," he answers simply. His voice is confident and sure.

"What about-?" I begin to express my fear, but he stops me by placing a single finger over my lips.

"Think of this as an experiment," he says, his face leaning forward towards mine.

The finger on my lips has begun to trace my bottom lip. My body automatically reacts. By its own volition my mouth opens, allowing the tip of his finger to enter between my top and bottom lip. His eyes narrow as he studies the finger between my lips. A look of undeniable want appears in his smoldering eyes. Edward inhales sharply as I close my lips around the tip of his finger. My tongue only barely touches the tip, but the buttery and salty remnants of the popcorn on his fingers fill my mouth. I feel strangely compelled to lick each and every one of his delectable digits, but he stops me from doing so by moving his hand back down to cup my cheek.

Determination is clear on his features as he decidedly begins to close the gap between us. A final objection escapes me just before his lips meet mine, forcing him to pause right in front of me. His lips is only a breath away from mine.

"What if this changes everything? You're my best friend, Edward. I can't lose you."

"Ah, Bella. You'd never lose me. That'll never change."

He gently caresses my cheek with his thumb as he leans his forehead against mine. He closes his eyes for just a moment before continuing.

"Imagine we're two people who've become good friends, but where the chemistry and connection between us has simply grown too strong to ignore. I decide to take the next step, and ask you out on a first date. You agree nervously, making me the happiest man alive."

I can't help but smile in response to his words. Our foreheads are still leaning against one another and his hands are still cupping both of my cheeks. The radiating grin on his face causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"We go out and it's wonderful," he pauses.

"Where do we go?" I ask, closing my eyes to imagine the scene.

"I take you ice skating. You're clumsy as always and almost fall repeatedly. It gives me the excuse to hold you close to me."

My eyes flutter open just to see that his are closed. He seems to be imagining it just as I am. I'm unable to close my eyes now though. I can't help but study him. His strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, nose, dark eyebrows, long eye lashes. So handsome… He looks happy and peaceful as he's lost in his thoughts.

"After the skating, I take you to the small restaurant down on 4th street. I hold your hand and the conversation between us, as always, is great. I don't want the date to end."

His eyes open and I instantly lose myself in his green pools. I love his eyes. One hand moves to the nape of my neck causing delicious shivers to run down my spine.

"I take you home and walk you all the way to your door. I'm nervous because I hope you've had a good time. And I really want to kiss you, but I'm afraid I'll scare you away."

His voice drops to a whisper as his eyes now move to my lips. His fingers curl in my hair, while the other curls around my cheek lifting my face upwards. My entire body is humming with anticipation. But for the first time this evening, I see uncertainty enter into his eyes. I shake my head.

"You could never scare me away, Edward," I whisper softly before continuing our imagined date.

"I see that you're nervous. You keep drawing your hand through your hair and shift your weight from side to side. So, I make the decision for you. I tell you I've had a wonderful time and you smile. Then I look into your eyes and I ask you straight out: 'Kiss me, Edward.' And y-."

My words are muffled and it takes me a second to realize why. Soft lips, lips that I've dreamt about for so many years, are now gently touching mine. My heart feels like it's about to explode in my chest as his lips begin to move, oh so carefully. I stay still, allowing him to explore. He switches between my bottom and upper lip, taking them gently into his mouth.

The cups in my hands drop with a soft thud against the carpet. I can feel him startle slightly because of the sound, but he doesn't move away. Instead, a soft sigh blows across my face when my hands make their way upwards over his lean chest. One hand stops over his heart and I can feel the rapid thumping beneath my fingers. My other hand continues upwards until it finds its place amongst his thick and silky locks.

A soft groan escapes him when I gently pull at his hair. The moment he does I reach into his mouth with my tongue, searching and carefully exploring. I briefly touch his tongue with mine, before quickly retreating. He turns my head to the side, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. His tongue runs across my bottom lip as though he's asking for permission to enter. I moan, pulling his body closer as I allow him access. I can feel his strong body surround me, the hand at me cheek now moving down my back as he holds me close.

His tongue meets mine, tentative at first, gently caressing, asking me to join in a dance. I mirror his movements and the warm and slick feeling is everything I've ever imagined. Heat spreads and liquid collects in the special area between my thighs. Both my hands hold on to him tightly as I begin to feel lightheaded. My toes curl and I'm lost in the strong physical reactions I have to his kiss. I inhale and exhale deeply through my nose, not wanting our kiss to end. He moves more surely against me now, his tongue leading our dance. Our heads synchronize, moving from side to side to explore more. Deep kisses, shallow kisses, soft kisses, harder kisses… He shows me all of them all mixed in one. He is just as unwilling to stop as I am. I feel as though he's taking my entire body prisoner.

With a final chaste kiss he takes pity on me and moves away to breathe. The only sound in my apartment is the deep breathing from both of us. His arm tightens around my lower back, pushing me towards him, revealing his hardened length against my stomach. A thrill runs through me as I realize he's just as affected as I am. I long for more.

Our hearts beat rapidly in our chests. I can feel his under my hand, my own beating so hard it's almost bursting through my chest. I open my eyes slowly, reveling in the moment. I see his jaw clench and his nostrils flare as he seems to fight for control. His eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head, his eyes are still closed.

"You never answered my question," I say, my voice cracking at the end.

His eyes open, but just barely.

"Hmm?" He asks, his warm hand on the bottom of my back keeping me in place against his strong and hard body.

"Have you ever had a 'movie kiss' before?" I ask carefully.

The kiss we've just shared has put every other kiss I've experienced in my lifetime to shame. But I don't know about his previous encounters.

A crooked smile grows on his lips as he closes his eyes again. The hand behind my neck is curling.

"Not before now," he answers roughly, before taking my mouth captive yet again.

This time there is a desperation in his movements unlike before. He moans deeply as I stand on my tip toes trying to move against the physical evidence of his lust. I feel him pull me with him toward the sofa. It's not the easiest thing to do, when you're locked in a passionate embrace. His lips only briefly leave mine when he sits down, but they are quickly reunited when I straddle him. His hands are everywhere. My hips, my ass, my breasts… When he pinches my nipple through my sweater I feel it directly where I want him the most. The moment I grind my lower body against his we both moan in unison. Everything just feels so good and I don't ever want it to stop.

Who knew that an experimental kiss between friends could turn into a hot and heavy make out session?

He's breathing deeply when he stops a few moments later. We've been doing some heavy grinding and his hand has found its way beneath my thick sweater. When his movements stop, I can't help but pout. I feel like begging for him to continue, but the look on his face stops me. His eyes are clenched shut, both of his hands are on my ass holding me still. My entire body is aching for more, but I obey his unspoken request.

He inhales deeply, before finding my eyes. One hand moves to caress my face, so gently it physically hurts. The rush from before is gone and a new seriousness is on his features.

"This changes everything doesn't it?" He asks, repeating my previous question.

For a moment, I can't read him… _Is he regretting what we just did_? I can feel my heart breaking. How do we go back to reality after this? One thing I know for certain is that I can't go back… I won't erase what just happened, I can't.

I wish I could tell him 'No', that if friendship is what he wants it's okay. But we both know that the kiss…kisses… we've shared have changed our relationship drastically. It's undeniable. We'll never be able to go back.

I begin to move away from him, certain that he's about to break my heart, but he holds me against him firmly. My eyes are burning with tears and I try to hide from him, but he doesn't let me. He hunches his shoulders and bows his head so that his face is directly in my line of sight. His green eyes are careful and uncertain. They widen slightly when they see the tears growing in my eyes.

"Ah, my beautiful Bella," he sighs, his finger tracing my eyes. "Don't cry."

This only makes my lip quiver and I have to fight harder to hold back the tears.

"Tell me you feel the same way… I can't go back, Bella. I've wanted you for far too long," he begs, his voice pleading and desperate.

It takes me a few moments to fully comprehend what he's saying. He continues.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop now that I've kissed you… Don't make me go back to just being friends."

I touch my finger gently to his mouth to silence him.

"Don't stop… Just kiss me… Never stop," I say before leaning forward to touch my lips to his.


End file.
